This invention concerns a method and apparatus for sorting material such, for example, as a foodstuff, into desired and undesired portions thereof.
The term "material", as used herein, is intended to have a broad meaning so as to include pieces of solid material; particulate material; material, e.g. a slurry, containing a liquid; and material in the form of a puree or the like. Moreover the material may be of animal, mineral or vegetable origin or any combination thereof. Although not so restricted, however, the invention is particularly applicable to the sorting of foodstuffs to remove blemished or unwanted parts thereof.